The silent night
by Taimai
Summary: My first Mik POV. Enjoy and review.... sequel pending.


The silent night.  
  
AUTHOR: Taimai DISCLAIMER: All character belong to Sandra K. Fuhr.. I just like to play with them. WARNING: Fluffy stuff. but angsty twists. A Mikhael POV   
  
I walked home from the store and saw a newspaper. Harley's eyes went all gooey and he said he wanted one. So who am I to disregard my lovely's wishes? I took out some money and bought the paper. Harley immediately went to the horoscopes. It was funny to watch his eyes sparkle as he read the print aloud to me, as he did almost everyday. It's odd that I never get tired of it.  
  
"Here it is!" He thumbed the page and flipped to it. "Okay. Let's see. Libra: You need be cautious." He frowned at that but put it behind him quickly, like he usually does. "Okay Mik, let's see yours!" I decided to act today.  
  
"Lovely, why don't I read it today? While you, get kissed." I took that delicate face of his and I planted one delicate kiss. Of course Harley tended to make it more but it's not like I mind it. I removed the paper from his hands and read my own entry while still keeping my lips entwined with his own.  
  
'Leo: Today a raven will mark a path of sadness, beware, and do not let your loved ones slip to far lest they grow farther apart.' I almost laughed at this. I then aptly tossed the paper into the trash bin and continued to work on my boy friend, not like I believe those things anyway. We proceeded home occupied with each other, I decided it would be best if he didn't know my horoscope, because he will make a big deal out of it, I would know.  
  
We made it home and I finally parted with him. Harley looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "What's wrong Mik? Should I get the bed ready?" I reluctantly shook my head. "Not tonight, lovely." Harley pouted with those lips I had grown so accustomed too. "Why not?" I gave him a comforting smile and hugged him. "I have to work on my art. remember the showing is next week." I held up the bag. "That's why we bought these." I nipped at his earlobe. "I might cuddle tonight when I come to bed, okay?" Harley still pouting nodded he then went to the couch. "Well at least now I can escape the colony from the evil forces in Z.O.E" I didn't even try to pretend I knew what he was talking about. I just went to my studio to work.  
  
At some point Harley came in. It was dark and the blinds were shut. The only light was the dim table lamb I set upon my canvas. "Mik?" Harley asked, his voice a faint squeak in the darkness. "I'm over here lovely." My voice rang through the paintings and walls. "Can I turn on the lights?" I was already way ahead of him. My arms out stretched to envelop Harley and pulled him into the darkness. "How may I help you lovely?" Harley's blue eyes danced around the room. "I just came in to ask if you wanted to come with me." I arched a brow. "Where to?" Harley sighed at this. "Aurora's Café."  
  
"Why do you want to go there?" I was curious he never wanted to see his sister. "Well she offered to give me money to drink coffee, and I need some extra cash." I pondered over this for a moment. "But I give you money, lovely." Harley looked into my eyes and I nearly melted. "I want to do it for myself, Mikhael, I'm getting tired of handouts." I sighed and hugged him close. "I can't go with you Harley. But if I get a chance then I will, okay?" Harley kissed me then nodded. "Bye, Miki, see ya in a bit!" He then went out of my studio, little butt swaying all the way. I smirked and continued my work.  
  
The minutes seemed to meld together, I lost track of time completely, and I could have been there for hours on end. So once I finished my last painting for the night I stood up and stretched. I flicked on the light and my eyes adjusted slowly. I checked the clock, it flashed at 3AM. Where was Harley? I walked out smirking. "Lovely if you're awake then I think I'm in the mood." I check the rooms of our apartment, no Harley.  
  
I decided to check the café.  
  
There wasn't too much traffic outside, which was a good thing I suppose, I tend to dislike people I'm not screwing. I check the café, Aurora came to the door in her bathrobe, and I inquired to Harley's whereabouts. "Huh? Harley left two hours ago." I nodded. "Thanks." I then headed back home; maybe Harley stopped by Skids or Torres' place and didn't tell me.  
  
As I walked along the sidewalk, I was worried. I suddenly heard a rustling. Probably a cat in an alleyway, but since all that was home was an empty bed; I might as well check it out. There was a noise and I looked up, there was a bird of some sort, staring at me. Its head seemed to move towards the sound. Now I was more than freaked. I dashed to the pile of garbage bags and my foot splashed on some liquid. There was a puddle of blood. This was more blood than a cat had.  
  
I quickly removed the bags covering the muffled moans of... something. Finally I gazed upon the limp body of a human. I removed the last bag and I broke into tears. "Harley! Lovely. no."  
  
The raven flew off into the night. The ever so silent night. 


End file.
